Beck Chase: Pony Attorney: Episode 1: Spike the Turnabout Dragon
by Lonesome Wanderer
Summary: Based on a character from my first story. Go check my first story if you want a better explanation! This will be a series about an attorney trying to stop an organization, so he'll most likely have fun later. This was also after my first story's ending so another reason to read it!


?: "Well, aren't you a cutie!" (Start music: AJ: AA: Recollection: A fate smeared by tricks and gadgets)

Spike: "Heh, thanks! I try my best!"

?: "Too bad I have to take you out of the picture."

Spike: "What do you mean? I don't think I have done anything wrong!"

?: "That is exactly why I have to keep you out of the picture!" *knocks spike unconscious* "Hope you like my gift when I come back!"

_**Evidence: Princess's jewel, bag from the house, and attorney's badge**_

_**Court, Defendant's lobby 10 a.m. (Begin music: AJ: AA: courtroom lobby)**_

_Man… this isn't my first time, but I think I'm nervous!_

Pinkie: "Hey don't be nervous! You'll do fine like back then!"

Beck: "What are you doing here? I thought you were running the bakery."

Pinkie: "Everybody thinks that, but I actually only work as cashier part-time."

?: "Can you please focus Mr. Chase?"

Beck: "Oh right! Sorry Spike!"

_This is Spike, he is currently suspected of stealing the Princesses jewel. It is literally a giant blue sapphire._

Spike: "You have some kind of plan right?"

Beck: *blushes* "Um… no."

Pinkie: "Don't worry Spike! We'll make sure you're not guilty!"

Beck: "We? I don't think I said anything about you being on the defense bench."

Pinkie: "OBJECTION! I have to come along! I practiced my **chords of steel**!"

Beck: *sighs* "Fine, just don't break my eardrums with your chords of steel!"

_**In the court 10:15 a.m.**_

__Rabble…Rabble…Rabble… (Still interesting rabble) (Start music: AJ: AA: Court Begins)

Judge: *slams gavel* "Court is now in session for Spike the Dragon! Is the defense ready?"

Beck: "Yes, your-"

Pinkie: "We're both ready!"

Judge: "Please don't interrupt the defense Pinkie, is the prosecution ready?"

?: "I'm ready, your honor!" *p.s. that's a griffon!*

Judge: "I don't believe anyone has met Mr. Hawk Talone."

Court: "I know him" "So do I" "How could anyone not know him?"

_Why do I have to be so ill-informed?_

Judge: "Hmph, fine. Phoenix would you please?"

Talone: "The overview is this… the Princesses jewel was stolen by Spike, and we found him fleeing the scene. I would like to call the first witness.

_**Witness approaches the stand…**_

Talone: "Name and occupation please…"

Ditzy: "Ditzy Doo, mail mare of Ponyville."

Talone: "Please testify about what you saw."

_**Testimony begins: What I saw (start music: AJ: AA: Cross examination-moderato 2007)**_

Ditzy: "Spike was running away from the museum carrying some sack."

"He was running toward home, but…"

"He went into a house and stashed it away."

"The police caught him when he came back out of the house."

_**End testimony for now…**_

__Pinkie: "You're sure he stashed it away?"

Ditzy: "Yes I am. He came out with no bag."

Talone: "Ms. Doo is right, the bag was found inside the house."

Beck: *scratches chin with wing* "Hmm…"

_**Press first statement**_

__Beck: "HOLD IT! How could you even tell it was him?"

Ditzy: "I could see his tail and how tall he was."

Pinkie: "Anything else?"

Ditzy: "No I don't think so."

_**Press second statement**_

__Beck: "HOLD IT! How could you tell that he was going towards the library?"

Ditzy: "I'm the mail mare! I have to remember routes to the houses!"

Beck: *looks a little more pitiful* "Oh, right."

Pinkie: "Should've known that was coming."

_**Press third statement**_

__Beck: "HOLD IT! Umm… You sure there was a big diamond in the sack?"

Ditzy: "Of course I'm sure! It was big and bulgy as if something was in there!"

Beck: "But that could've been anything." *starts scratching the back of his head with his wing* "Like an unconscious baby dragon!"

Talone: "OBJECTION! There were no unconscious baby dragons in the bag, simpleton!"

Judge: "Objection sustained. Mr. Chase, I hope you find something useful!"

Beck: "Right, sorry your honor."

_**Press last statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! How did they catch him so quickly?"

Ditzy: "I called and told them to come down immediately."

Beck: "Are there any other baby dragons in Ponyville?"

Pinkie: "Yes, but I don't think she'd be much help to call up to the stand."

Beck: "Maybe there's something else…"

_**Ask about why Spike stashed the diamond**_

Beck: "Why would Spike stash the diamond? Aren't dragons inherently greedy?"

Ditzy: "Probably because he wasn't hungry."

_**Have Pinkie object**_

Pinkie: "OBJECTION! Dragons are also known for having a sweet tooth at a young age."

Judge: "How do you know that Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "Whenever he gets his allowance he practically robs us of cake."

Beck: "Don't take that the wrong way your honor!"

Ditzy: "I don't know why, but he stashed it."

_We need to wrap this up quickly. Let's see here…_

_**Thought route! (Start music: PW: DD: Thought route (You can find it somewhere on YouTube))**_

The criminal didn't have a sweet tooth so it couldn't have been Spike.

_**The criminal wanted to frame Spike.**_

He or she could've placed the bag in the house, but how did Spike come out instead of the criminal?

_**The criminal knocked Spike unconscious**_

They were obviously stronger than Spike, so they led him into the house and knocked him out. After that they hid in the house until the police took Spike and sack away!

_**Exit thought route! (End music with whatever victory sound you can think of)**_

Beck: "EUREKA! He couldn't have done it! The criminal framed Spike!"

Talone: *giggles* "Obviously you're pulling this out thin air!"

Beck: "After thinking about it, I realized that if the criminal knocked Spike out, they could get the diamond, leave it in the house and hide until both Spike and the sack were found!" *points hoof while planting the other on the desk* "That's what happened!" (Start music: AJ: AA: Objection!)

Talone: *jumps back* "What!?"

Pinkie: "Don't you think that's a little too elaborate?"

Beck: "We can check both the diamond for the fingerprints of the perpetrator and look for a bruise on little Spike's head." *desk slam* "If we find a bruise, it proves that Spike was hit on that day, and if we find someone else's fingerprints on the diamond, then my story of the events went down will be fact."

Judge: "Bailiff, get me the analysis!"

Bailiff: "Here you go sir."

Judge: "It's as Beck suspected. The analysis of the Diamond has someone else's fingerprints!"

Beck: "What!? How did you get that done so fast?" (Stop music)

Bailiff: "It was always in my possession. The prosecutor told me to keep it hidden until someone asked me for it."

Beck: *jaw drops* "He hid evidence!? Why would you do that Hawk?"

Hawk: *jumps back* "I didn't tell him, I swear it!"

?: "I told the idiot…"

Judge: "Who are you?"

Barbara: "I am Barbara the dragon."

Pinkie: "That's the baby dragon I was talking about!"

Beck: "Did you happen to steal the Princess's jewel?"

_Why am I asking, she should only say no!_

Barbara: "Yeah I did."

Beck: *jaw drops* "What, Seriously!?" (Start music: AJ: AA: pursuit-overtaken (variation))

Barbara: *calmly* "Yeah I stole the stupid jewel, because I hate Spike!"

Beck: "OBJECTION! That can't seriously be your reason, you say it so calmly!"

Barbara: "So what? It's my voice!" *she shrugs and shakes her head* "You think everything has a good reason?"

Beck: *jumps back* "Ugh…" (Stop music)

Judge: "It seems I can announce my verdict. I find the defendant, Spike the Dragon…"

_**Not Guilty! Courtroom cheers and confetti comes out of the ceiling**_

Judge: "Court adjourned!" *slams gavel*

_**In the Defendant lobby (Start music: AJ: AA: We won the case-our victory!)**_

Spike: "Wow that was amazing! Thanks you guys!"

Pinkie: "No Problem, right Beck?" *Beck looks a little down* "What's wrong?"

Beck: "There was some problem with her just accepting the Guilty verdict like that."

Spike: "What do you mean?"

Beck: *thinks to himself* "Never mind that. Enjoy your freedom!"

Spike: "Alright, but…" *gives both Pinkie and Beck a hug* "Thank you both again!"

_Even though I didn't figure out the whole truth, I found Spike not guilty like I promised. There was something weird about that Barbara, but I can't figure out what it was! I bet it will come up later._

Ditzy: "Hey again Mr. Chase!" *she came in through the window for some strange reason* "How did you figure out that what I said didn't add up without using a single piece of evidence?"

_**The end of Case 1… Would you like to save your progress?**_

_**Yes**_

_**OR**_

_**No**_


End file.
